


The Long Pre-Slash Affair

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on CommentFic on LJ - "Hotch + oblivious!Reid, the time that he's spent waiting is so long now that it feels like a relationship in itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Pre-Slash Affair

Another Valentine’s Day.  This is what, eight?  Nine?  Aaron isn’t sure.  Okay, at first Aaron didn’t really notice, not in the “Be my Valentine” sort of way.  After all, he was married and shortly afterwards a new father.  Too many things going on and a silly crush on a male subordinate isn’t the best idea. 

Since then, Aaron has made sure to acknowledge the day Spencer started on the team, and on his birthday he makes sure to give Spencer a cookie or brownie or some sweet - and on his birthday, Spencer gives him red licorice.  When it’s close to the anniversary of when Spencer was held hostage by Hankel, Aaron keeps an extra eye on him just in case Spencer wants to talk.

One of Aaron’s proudest moments was when Spencer asked him to his NA meeting when he received his four year anniversary medallion.  Aaron sat in the back of the room with friends and family of two other members and watched as Spencer was congratulated by the group leader and his sponsor.  Afterwards, they went out for coffee and talked about Jack, and Spencer’s trip with Henry to the science museum.

Aaron’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his office door.  He checks his watch as he calls out, “Come in.”

Spencer sits down and quietly studies Aaron.  “I have a problem.  It’s personal and I’d like to talk with you about it.  Okay?’

“Of course, Reid.  What’s wrong?”  Aaron thinks about recent cases and what he’s heard about Spencer’s mom.  Nothing immediately comes to mind that could be a problem.

“There’s someone who I figured out is interested in me.  And while I was nervous at first, I am interested in him but he’s the definitive alpha male so I’ve been waiting for him to ask me out to dinner or something.  And it’s 9.00 pm on Valentine’s Day and I’m hungry and annoyed and tired of waiting.  So pack your briefcase and get your coat and take me to dinner.”

They sit and look at each other for a minute until Aaron stands and puts a couple of folders into his briefcase.  “I’m not sure where we’ll get into tonight.  Dinner reservations on Valentine’s Day are hard to get.  We may end up getting Five Guys burgers.”

Spencer nods and leads Aaron out of his office.  “That’ll work for tonight.  But I’m getting double cheese and double bacon.  And next time, we’ll do a real restaurant with waiters and everything.  Right, Aaron?” 

“You’ll let me ask you out next time?” Aaron says, grinning as they walk to the elevator. 

“Sure.  Just don’t wait five years this time.”


End file.
